


All That Is Gold Does Not Always Glitter

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max considers the draw of piracy in the draw of Miss Guthrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Is Gold Does Not Always Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "treasure" at [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1463057.html).

Despite making her home in the kingdom of pirates, Max had never held true treasure before. Sure, she’d had pieces of eight thrown her way after every fuck and the jewels at her neck, one or two of them might even be real. But none of them were worth the same as the prize she looked upon now. 

Waves of liquid gold flowing over her shoulders. Skin so touched by the sun it could have been painted in bronze. Eyes sparkling so bright as they glanced over her body, they could have been gems far more precious than the ones Max wore.

She was rich, this woman, this Miss Guthrie. Possibly the richest trader in the whole of Nassau. A dragon sitting over her treasure, some said. Max did not see that. She could only see a girl, tarnished by the world, trying to prove her worth to those who had treasure enough and could not appreciate one more.

“Max understands the allure of piracy,” she says as she straddles Eleanor’s lap. “You board, guns blazing, cannons booming...” She trails her fingers down Eleanor’s neck, dancing over her chest, over her heart. “You fight, battle, chase, seek...” She watches Eleanor’s hitched breath as her fingers brush over her cunt. “You find your loot and you take it...” She swallows down Eleanor’s cry as her fingers slip past her lips and find their home inside her. “You make it yours and you make it shine bright again. You treasure it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
